wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cinder
|-| Intro= This is my old unfinished sona!! Don’t edit or use her without permission! Coding by me! |-|Cinder= Structure ''' Cinder is a Skywing/Nightwing hybrid that looks like an average Skywing with some differences. Her body is wider like a Nightwing’s, and her wings are a tiny bit smaller then most Skywing’s. Her scale pattern is like a Nightwing’s, and she has Nightwing spikes. Her horns are wider then a normal Skywing’s and they’re a little less wavy. Other then that she looks like an average Skywing with strange coloration. '''Colors Cinder’s main scales are a dark crimson red, and her top scales are black. Her underbelly is also black, and her scales glow a bright red where any of them meet. Cinder’s spikes, claws, and horns are black, but when her scales are active they look as though they have cracks with lava flowing through them. Her wings go from her main crimson color an gradually get darker until they are black at the tips, and her wing webs are a dark reddish black. Like her horns, claws, and spikes, Cinder’s wing webs look like they have chanels of lava flowing through them when her scales are active. Her eyes are a sapphire blue, and when her scales are active she has a cloud of smoke that follows her. Accessories ''' Cinder has animus enchanted accessories that allow her to wear them without them getting burned to a crisp when her scales are active. They include a gold diamond shaped earring with a diamond shaped sapphire in the center that she wears on her right ear, two gold bracelets with mini sapphires embedded in them that she wears on her front left talon and her tail, and a gold chain necklace with a gold heart shaped lock that has a heart shaped sapphire embedded in it. Cinder is a loud, funny, and happy dragon that will be there for her friends when they need her. She is loyal, crazy, and sometimes bossy. She only acts this way around her close friends though. She is calm and quiet around dragons she doesn’t know, and she will be polite and do her best to be nice. Rarely does she make new friends, but that’s because she chooses to. When she gets mad or annoyed, Cinder makes it clear that she doesn’t want to be messed with. She doesn’t yell or be rude to others, but her body language speaks for her. When she’s like this, Cinder keeps quiet and tries to calm herself down, but sometimes she stays irritated for the rest of the day. If she does talk while she’s annoyed or mad she might make a mean comment, but usually she hides her anger and talks nicely to whoever is talking to her. Some days Cinder can be sassy or sarcastic, and she loves being a know it all. She works hard to get her work done, but she does procrastinate. Cinder is lazy now and then, and some days she just likes to sleep. She is never rude to superiors, but she might complain about them to close friends or when no one is around. Cinder also suffers from anxiety, but she has learned how to control it. It took a long time, but with help from others Cinder was able to beat her anxiety. Every now and then she might feel it, but she knows how to stop it. She uses the same methods for dealing with anxiety to also deal with stress. Cinder can get stressed easily, but she can just as easily calm down. '''Abilities/Skills Control over her fire: Cinder has firescales that she can control the temperature of. She can make them hot enough to burn through tungsten, and cold enough to allow her to wear jewelry. Her scales will become hotter on their own depending on Cinder’s mood. When she’s mad her scales will begin to heat up, while when she’s sad they will begin to cool down. If she feels threatened or scared then they’ll heat up. Fire Breath: Cinder also has extremely hot fire breath that she doesn’t like using. Its actually so hot that it burns her throat. That’s why she uses it as a last resort. Disabilities/Weaknesses WIP |-| History= (Cinder’s history is not related to my actual life. I came up with her history many years ago before I was on the wiki, or knew anything about dragon sonas!) Cinder was born in a Nightwing lab during the time of Darkstalker. She was the first successful experiment of Project Flame that could control her firescales. Her parents where unknown, and all that the scientists seemed to care about was that she was a Nightwing/Skywing hybrid. Cinder spent the first year of her childhood in a small room made of pure obsidian. There was only one way in or out of the room, a strong door made of rock that was heavily protected. The room was completely empty except for a slightly elevated slab of obsidian which Cinder learned to know as a bed. Every now and then a Nightwing would bring her food, and sometimes the food would make her pass out. When she woke she would usually have a bandage or cast over some part of her body. The first time this happened, Cinder woke up to find a strange arrangement of numbers and letters (she didn’t know they were letters and numbers then) engraved on the bottom of her front left talon. The Nightwing who would bring Cinder her food, also taught her how speak. The Nightwing would sit a good few feet away from Cinder while wearing obsidian armor. They taught her what things were and how to say their names. Cinder caught on quickly and was soon a master at speaking, and she talked to herself a lot. As Cinder grew, so did her mind. She started noticing patterns with the Nightwing who would bring her her food. If they took a little longer than usual to open the door, then the food would most likely be drugged. The scientists quickly noticed that the drugs weren’t doing their job, so they decided to spy on Cinder to see what she was doing. What they witnessed amazed them. After the Nightwing brought Cinder her drugged meal, Cinder would dig through the food to see if there was a pill hidden inside it. If there wasn’t she would warm up her meal and smell it. If she smelt something she didn’t recognize as food she would burn the food to ashes and blow them under her bed. After witnessing this, the scientists decided that Cinder was too intelligent to be treated like the normal Skywing subjects. They moved her into a bigger room with a few more items in it. There was a bookshelf with some simple dragonet books, some puzzles, and the thing that Cinder loved the most was the window that sat just above her bed. Sure it had bars, but she could at least see some of the outside world. There wasn’t much to see though, just a long stone hallway that a dragon would sometimes pass. Occasionally a Nightwing wearing obsidian armor would come in and try to teach Cinder how to control her scales. The Nightwing obviously didn’t really know what they were doing, so Cinder was kind of by herself on this one. It took a lot of work and many frustrating hours, but Cinder eventually got the hang of her scales. When she did the scientists decided it was safe to teach her how to read and write. Cinder felt respected when the teacher came in without wearing armor. The Nightwing was nice, and very positive. Cinder liked them a lot, and decided to ask them for their name. When she asked, the Nightwing smiled and told Cinder her name was Caregiver. Cinder liked that name, and asked Caregiver what her name was. Caregiver looked confused. She hadn’t realized the scientists hadn’t told Cinder her name, so she told Cinder to look at her talon. Cinder flipped her talon over to read the engravings on it, Cinder 2304. Cinder whispered her name then shouted it with glee. Caregiver smiled and continued teaching Cinder how to read and write. Cinder grew extremely close to Caregiver and even started seeing her as a maternal figure. It didn’t take Cinder long to become a master at reading and writing, but she had trouble with grammar. The scientists were pleased with Cinder’s growth, and decided that she was old enough and smart enough to be introduced to the Queen. This was Cinder’s first time going outside of a cell while being awake. She made sure to be on her best behavior so that the scientists might let her go out more often. When Cinder met the Queen, she was intimidated. The Queen was much bigger than Cinder, and she had a mean stare. The Queen looked at Cinder and frowned. She complained to the scientists that Cinder was to small and to weak to do anything useful. The scientists tried to explain that Cinder was only 3, but the Queen was hearing none of it. She wanted Cinder ready for war as soon as possible, so she ordered the scientists to start forcing Cinder to grow and insisted that she started battle training. The scientists did as they were ordered and started putting chemicals in Cinder’s food that would make her grow faster. They also had a Nightwing that Cinder didn’t recognize start training her in flight and combat. Cinder hated her food, and didn’t eat it at first. The scientists had Caregiver explain to her that the food wasn’t drugged, but filled with stuff that would make her grow stronger and faster. Cinder listened and ate her food, but she still disliked it. She also hated her training instructor. The Nightwing treated Cinder like she was a stupid animal. When Cinder would mess up, the Nightwing would yell at her and sometimes hit her with the non-sharp end of their spear. While the dragon never hurt Cinder severely, they did sometimes leave her covered in bruises. The scientists couldn’t do anything about the battle trainer, since the Queen hand chose them to train Cinder. Cinder put up with the training for three years, until she got fed up with it. She was the size of a full grown dragon and she was tired of getting beat up for making a simple mistake, so one training session she fought back and didn’t let up. She ended up killing the battle trainer by stabbing her claws though their neck where it was exposed, and burning it fately. The scientists were shocked by this. Cinder had never shown that amount of aggression before, and never had they seen her harm a dragon on purpose let alone kill one. They informed the Queen about it at once and she ordered them to send Cinder to arena battling. Cinder was moved back to a small cell with nothing in it. The only difference was that one of the walls was bars instead, and through those bars she could see a circular arena with a sand floor below her. There were other dragons in cells around her, below her, and around the arena. Some cells were empty though, and it didn’t take Cinder long to realize why. About once or twice every day a loud horn would blow. Two dragons would be let out of their cells, and forced to fight in the arena. One would always die. Cinder was horrified by this. She had a reason to kill her trainer, but she didn’t see any excuse for these dragons to die. Cinder was always scared about being picked. Not because she was scared of losing, but scared of killing without good reason. She hadn’t even mean to kill her trainer, and now she was forced to kill without an explanation. At first Cinder didn’t even fight. She just dodged attacks and tried reasoning with the other dragon, but that ended up not working. When Cinder didn’t fight, the arena soldiers would kill the dragon she was facing, send her back to her cell, and not give her a meal for three days. Cinder didn’t know why she was even in the arena, just that one day when she was having a lesson with Caregiver two guards burst into her cell and tried to take her. Caregiver tried to stop them, but she was thrown to the ground hard, and when Cinder tried to fight back she too was thrown into the ground. Cinder had hit her head on the floor and passed out. When she woke she was in the arena cell. Cinder quickly realized that she wasn’t in the talons of the scientists anymore, but in the talons of the Queen. Cinder knew that dragons she faced would die whether she fought them or not, the only difference was whether Cinder would get food. One thing Cinder noticed was that firescales were never faced against other Fire scales. After a month in the arena, Cinder decided that she was going to escape or die trying. She hadn’t seen Caregiver since she was thrown to the ground, and she was worried. She was worried until she saw guards throw Caregiver in a cell two floors below her. Cinder was terrified because she knew Caregiver couldn’t fight, and the next fight was coming soon. WIP |-| Relationships = I will add all relationships when I’ve finished the rest of the page! |-| Gallery= CinderRefDew.png|Cinder with inactive scales by Dew!! Thank You!! CinderFirescalesRefDew.png|Cinder with active scales by Dew!! Thank You Again!! 31285C31-C141-4A77-A413-EEEA5C021E87.png|FR art of Cinder with inactive scales. 973F8E4F-0902-4163-A74A-3196EF3ED91E.png|FR art of Cinder with active scales. 22E884AC-BDDF-4EAA-BFD7-9C98F58F0DF8.png|Neon headshot of Cinder by Moonlight!! TYSM! BeFunky-collage (2).jpg|Aesthetic by Pinktiger!! TYSM! Cin.jpg|Headshot by Rollo! TYSM!! CinderBettaDragon - Reverb.png|Cinder as a betta dragon by Reverb! TYSM!!!! 100% Chance She'll kill you.png|By Verglas!! Thx!! Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Teacher)